It is conventional to include gift premiums in the form of sets of return address or other stickers in direct mail packages, particularly those produced and distributed by fund raising organizations. Sometimes one or two page sets of address stickers are produced for inclusion in the direct mail package. Others produce a small pad of return address stickers that is affixed to a carrier, which is then inserted in a window envelope. A similar competitive format is a set of pressure sensitive adhesive labels on continuous form which carries promotional copy of the back of the liner as well as variable offer information imaged on a large pressure sensitive label on the front of the liner. The form is cut off, folded and inserted in a window envelope.